Raggedandy
Raggedandy has been playing on the Viridian Ocean since November of 2005. He is currently senior officer of Trouble and king of the flag Soul Mates. Contributions and Accomplishments * King of Soul Mates * Senior officer of Trouble * Former captain of The Soul Collectors (twice) * Former diplomat of The Soul Collectors * Former prince of Plausible Deniability * Former prince of Soul Mates * Former senior officer of The Crewless Crusaders * Former senior officer of Star Oceans Apart * Memorized the entire Viridian Ocean in 2007 Clarification of the name For the record, it's "Ragged Andy", not "Ragge Dandy", which apparently can be interpreted as slang for "Jamaican pimp". He is not a Jamaican pimp; please do not call him one. Only one person is allowed to call him "Jamaican pimp", and that's only because she's a sweetheart. Biography In 2005 Raggedandy dinked around in a couple of crews which made such a profound impact that, to this day, he can't remember their names. Then one day, he went jobbing on a war brig pillage with a singularly fun, enthusiastic, supportive crew led by a friendly, charismatic, and engaging captain, and when she asked him to join her crew, he jumped right in with no hesitation or regrets. That's how he met Kalani and became a member of Star Oceans Apart / Star Explorers. He rose through the ranks in SOA, reaching the rank of Senior Officer mostly by keeping his eyes and ears open, his mouth shut, and a level head when things went wrong and tempers flared. At that time he was more interested in doing his own thing than in the political aspects of the game, so he was very uncomfortable when Kalani and the rest of the SX Royalty became increasingly immersed in Viridian politics. Finally, with the acquisition of Dendrite he came to the realization that if he had no intent of supporting SX's political aspirations he had no right to demand they continue to support his doing his own thing; that decision and a few organizational issues which bothered him caused him to leave SOA with a couple hearties (Norsk & Paisleigh) to form The Crewless Crusaders. CC was (and still is) a very small, rabidly independent crew, and they had a lot of fun grinding their stats, honing Bnav skills, foraging, merchanting, and to be honest, sitting aloof from the political shenanigans, marveling at the wide spectrum of political and organizational techniques, both sound and uncouth. Eventually, however, he came to the realization that, in his quest to memorize the entire ocean, he needed a bit more support, and so left CC to join The Soul Collectors as an SO. Raggedandy was with The Soul Collectors for almost two years, serving as its Captain twice during its history when Wolfmedic, its founding Captain, was called upon by real life to step back from playing Puzzle Pirates. During those two years, he also served stints as Titled Member and then Prince of the flag Soul Mates. In March of 2008, The Soul Collectors left Soul Mates to form a new flag, Plausible Deniability. Real life continued to intervene in his piratey life as well as that of Wolfmedic and several other key members of The Soul Collectors and Plausible Deniability, causing both organizations to dwindle drastically in both activity and size. For the sake of having some piratey community and play when he could get online, he returned to Soul Mates in late 2008 as a Senior Officer in Trouble. In May of 2009, Kcoolaid decided to step down as King of Soul Mates. He and the other Soul Mates royalty asked Raggedandy to assume the monarchy, an incredible honor and humbling gesture of trust which he was pleased to accept. Characterization Pirateplay-wise, Raggedandy is a classicist; he much prefers pillaging to poker and blockades to flotillas and Atlantis. He is competent at all shipboard stations save bilging and gunnery (note to dev staff -- by the time he achieves Sublime/Able gunnery, he expects there to be a nifty trophy). He is the jack-of-all-trades, fundamental bedrock of the working crew, and without him and other people like him, all you rockstar battlenavers would be NOTHING. Rather than take a visible role in politics, Raggedandy prefers to work behind the scenes, dispensing sage advise and reasoned, penetrating opinion to leaders in the public view. He is a consummate diplomat and a subtle and dangerous politician. He keeps in touch with observers everywhere, and is quite often more informed than most people give him credit for. He wields a twisted sense of humor, a dry, rapier wit, an acid tongue, and a facile pen; gods help pirates if they're all aimed in their direction at once. Although he's never served in the military in Real Life, he strives for near-military standards in conduct, respect, loyalty, honor and service. He appreciates & rewards the same in others. External Links * The Voyages of RaggedAndy